We reported that HHV-6 DNA transformed NIH 3T3 cells produced tumors in nude mice and these tumor cells were tumorigenic in immunocompetent NIH Swiss mice. Tumor specific TIL could be generated from HHV-6 genomic DNA induced tumors. We recently reported that a HHV-6 subgenomic clone pZVH14-induced tumor cells (14-2T) metasta- sized to the lungs upon intravenous injection into immunocompetent mice. TILs could also be generated from these 14-2T derived tumors, however, these TILs lacked tumor specific lytic property. This project involving generation of TILs will be discontinued temporarily because of the lack of personnel and appropriate resources. However, identification and mapping of the transforming gene will be pursued in other projects.